


Call and Response

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [51]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Music, Prompt Fic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: The Irish have a saying.





	Call and Response

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #16, **Musical Prompt.** "Cold"(instrumental for violin and piano) by Jorge Méndez. [Listen here.](https://youtu.be/pUZeSYsU0Uk)
> 
>  **Warning:** Spoilers for this season of Elementary. Offscreen death of a semi-regular.

Sherlock had said nothing else after revealing Mycroft's death to his partner. Joan understood; sometimes physical expressions of grief were untenable, the pain too complicated and deep for words.

Watson headed for her office; work had always been her salvation in times of pain.

Halfway through her perusal of a case file, she heard the sound of her partner's violin reverberating throughout the brownstone. The poignance of the piece stung her eyes, and she blinked to clear them.

Sherlock and Mycroft had been at odds with each other for so long – they had even been on separate continents for the last few years. The grief was real, but so hard to articulate.

 _The Irish have a saying_  
_For almost everything:_  
_If you can't talk about it,_  
_Just close your eyes and sing._

Watson ascended the stairway to the parlour.

The standing piano was a new addition to the room, a gift from a grateful symphony owner. It hadn't surprised Joan that Sherlock could also play this instrument very well.

She sat at the bench and lifted the lid. Her fingers settled on the keys. She listened to the weeping violin in Sherlock's room.

And down.

Joan Watson sent the piano accompaniment swirling up to her partner's room; they filled the brownstone with the sound of two people mourning Sherlock Holmes' brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote is from the song "Dreams of Deep Water" by Megan McDonough.


End file.
